1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. The present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device or a signal generation device including the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bootstrap circuit that generates a voltage higher than or equal to a power supply voltage using capacitive coupling is known (see Patent Document 1).